


Daycare

by Erianne



Series: Brother Mine [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Babylock, Brotherly Love, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Holmes Brothers, Kidlock, Protective Mycroft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 06:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2056923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erianne/pseuds/Erianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A daycare for Sherlock! Mycroft does not like the last decision of Mummy regarding his little brother at all. And who is this Gregory Lestrade that follows him around? What will happen to Sherlock at the Daycare? Fortunately, John Watson is waiting for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daycare

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is not betaed and of course nothing belongs to me. English is not my first language. Sorry if there are mistakes!  
> Sherlock Holmes belongs to Arthur Conan Doyle and BBC.
> 
> This is part of a series that will portray different moments in the Holmes Brothers childhood and plays with the idea of what would have happened if John Watson and Gregory Lestrade would have appeared sooner.

Mycroft could not believe what Mummy was saying. A daycare for Sherlock!. What was his mother thinking? A daycare would mean… people. Mycroft shuddered at the thought. He had enough with the kids and teachers at his school and he had trained himself to tolerate the situation. Sherlock would not have that training. His little brother was brilliant (not as much as him, of course) and the other children could resent that. Sherlock would feel alone and sad and he would not be able to be there to protect him.

-Mummy, I don’t think it is a good idea- tried to reason Mycroft.

-Mycroft-said Mummy while changing Sherlock’s nappy- Sherlock is one year old and I have to go back to work. A daycare is perfect and Sherlock will make friends.

-Sherlock has me! I am eight years old so I can take care of him- offered Mycroft.

Mrs. Holmes laughed and put Sherlock on the cot.

-Oh dear, you have to go to school and, before you give me your argument again, I am not going to hire a nanny and a tutor for you to be educated at home.

Mycroft frowned knowing this was a lost battle. Mummy and Daddy were very insistent in “making friends” while Mycroft’s thoughts were more in the line of “making minions”. Mrs. Holmes kissed the black curls of her youngest son that cooed happily and then kissed the frowning brow of her eldest.

-Don’t worry My. Sherlock is going to be very near of you. Your school has opened a daycare program. For now it is only open for children that have brothers or sisters at the school and if it goes well it will be open to the public next year. There will be few children, so Sherlock will not feel overwhelmed and you will be able to look after him. Is it that reasonable enough for you?

Mycroft nodded to please his mother but he had reservations. When Mummy went to make dinner he approached his little brother’s cot. Sherlock was busy playing with his bee but he cooed happily at the sight of his big brother.

-My! My!-he said Sherlock excitedly opening and closing his little hands in a grabbing motion.

Mycroft picked up his little brother that snuggled against him happily.

-Don’t worry Sherlock- said Mycroft- I will not let anything bad happening to you at school.

Sherlock smiled and pointed to the bookcase.

-My, ‘ook!’ook!

Mycroft sighed and put Sherlock again in his cot.

-Ok Sherlock-said Mycroft grabbing “Treasure Island” from the bookcase- but just because tomorrow it is going to be a hard day for you.

Sherlock clapped with excitement and after his brother had read him three chapters he finally fell asleep without knowing that the following day was going to be a big challenge in his young life.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Sherlock woke up everything was different. He was not in his crib and the walls surrounding him did not have the correct colors or his poster with colored squares and, worst of all, his bee was not with him either although his bumblebee rattle was. Where was he? He crawled trying to see better outside the bars of the crib. This was not his room at all… so… where was his Mummy? Where was My?. Sherlock began to feel scared and tears began to well up in his eyes. A desperate wail calling his Mummy was beginning to form in his throat when, suddenly, a stuffed bunny fell in his lap.

Sherlock looked surprised in the direction the bunny had come and noticed that another crib was glued to the one he was in. A blonde boy was smiling at him through the bars and cooing happily. Sherlock sniffed while two big fat tears rolled down his cheeks.

Sherlock was not sure about the other boy. His experiences with other children had not been very good so tears continue falling while he waited to see what the other boy did. Surprisingly, the other boy stood up grabbing the bars of the cot and propelled himself trying to pass over his crib to Sherlock’s crib. Sherlock looked a bit amazed as the blonde boy landed wobbly on his crib to fall on his bottom with a giggle. He crawled over to Sherlock and sat beside him. He took the bunny and pushed it into Sherlock’s hands encouraging him to take it and nodding approvingly when Sherlock held it to his chest. Sherlock was a bit confused because, when Mommy had taken him to the park, the other children had not been very nice but this blonde boy was offering his own toy to comfort him.

Sherlock hugged the bunny and offered his bumblebee rattle in compensation. The other boy took it and made it sound enthusiastically. Sherlock observed the other boy. He was dressed in a stripped black and white onesie with a pacifier attached with a clip, the stuffed bunny was well cared but old so probably he had a big brother or sister like him. He was brave; crossing the cribs had been spectacular. He had tried doing it at home but Mycroft had caught him and scolded him a lot. The bars had been raised as a consequence. He was generous too; sharing toys was not something that all children liked to do.

Sherlock was so engrossed studying the other boy that he did not notice another person making an appearance.

-Oh, you two are awake! Aren’t you two the most adorable boys in the world?- said a middle age woman.

Sherlock looked suspiciously at the woman but the blonde boy seemed to be very happy to see her so, maybe, she was not bad. The women smiled at the two of them and proceed to introduce herself to Sherlock.

-Hello dear, my name is Mrs. Hudson. Anyone would think that introducing oneself to a baby is nonsense but good manners are essential, don’t you think my dears?-said Mrs. Hudson smiling happily- I see that you have met John. He is a wonderful boy and he will be a very good friend of yours. John-she said looking at the blonde boy-this is Sherlock; Sherlock-she said – this is John.

Sherlock frowned in concentration and pointing at John he said:

-Ja!

Mrs. Hudson clapped delighted.

-Oh very good Sherlock! And you John? Can you say Sherlock?

John seemed to struggle a bit trying to find the way to say the name of the other boy while Mrs. Hudson repeated it to him gently. Sherlock, seeing the trouble of his new friend, tried to help him. He pointed at himself and said his name.

-Shlock!

John looked at him with admiration at being able to say such difficult words and redoubled his efforts.

-Lock!-he finally managed to say.

Sherlock clapped and Mrs. Hudson squealed delighted.

-Oh, I am sure now that you two are the most amazing boys in London-said Mrs. Hudson while she picked up John and seated him in a high chair and repeating the same action with Sherlock- now it is time for a good breakfast and then a bit of playing. What do you think my dears?

The two boys happily settled into the routine Mrs. Hudson had prepared for them and Sherlock decided that maybe this place was not bad at all.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mycroft was extremely worried. He could only focus in his classes at 90% of his capacity. That was a very low percentage of his normal awareness. The class was absolutely boring and he knew all the contents the teacher was trying to communicate but Mycroft liked that his performance was anything but perfect. But how could he focus on the class when his baby brother could be crying his heart out and calling for him? Sherlock had been asleep when Mummy had left him in the daycare. Mycroft had wanted to stay until his brother woke up so he would not be scared but Mummy had told him that he had to go to class and that Mrs. Hudson was perfectly capable of taking care of the situation. Mycroft was not so sure of that statement. At least there seem to be only another baby in the daycare but Mycroft could not help but feel worried. Worst of all, they had forgotten Sherlock’s bee. The hour could not pass quickly enough to Mycroft so he could go to check upon his baby brother. But the teacher was talking and talking about a project they had to do about plants…with a partner??? Mycroft controlled himself to not roll his eyes. What a nuisance! He would have to talk with the teacher about to do the project alone. Finally, the bell sounded and Mycroft practically run from his seat to the door only to be stopped by the new boy in the class.

-Hey wait!-said the boy grabbing Mycroft- you forget your notebook.

Mycroft looked at his desk and saw his notebook there forgotten. He recovered it and pushed it into his backpack without much care.

-Thank you, now if you excuse me…

But the boy was insistent and offering his hand to shake he introduced himself.

-Hi, I am Greg Lestrade.

Mycroft looked at the hand offered and, for a second, was very tempted to ignore it, but Mummy insisted that good manners were a priority so he took the hand and shook it briefly.

-Mycroft Holmes, and now I have to go.

Mycroft got out of the class in direction of the Daycare but, to his dismay, Gregory Lestrade followed him.

-Where are you going? Do you want to play soccer or go to the monkey bars?

Mycroft tried to contain his exasperation and continued walking quickly.

-Not interested. I have more important matters to attend.

The other boy looked dejected but continued trying to engage Mycroft in a conversation.

-Maybe we could be partners for the Natural Sciences project. What do you think?

Mycroft stopped and faced Greg with a disapproval expression in his face.

-I don’t have time to listen to your inane conversation. I have to go to the Daycare to check upon my baby brother who is probably in distress being his first day in a strange place. Do you understand?

The other boy looked dejected for a moment but then a big smile appeared in his face.

-Oh, you are a big brother too! I remember the first day at school of my little brother Gary. I was so scared for him that I checked upon him a dozen of times.

Mycroft observed the boy carefully. His clothes denoted middle class; father was a policeman and the mother a secretary, two younger siblings, a boy and a girl. He liked sports and outdoor activities taking into account the scrapes in his legs and the sports theme of his backpack. He was stubborn too if he still was trying to make conversation with him. Interesting… Maybe Gregory Lestrade deserved a bit more of his attention.

-Carnivore plants-said Mycroft.

Greg looked confused by the brusque change of topic. Mycroft sighed and explained.

-The theme of our project. Carnivorous plants are original and flashy enough to get the teacher’s attention and a good mark. I know there are some useful books in the School’s library about them so you could begin to look for them.

-Are there carnivorous plants? That’s so cool!-said Greg delighted- You are amazing Mycroft.

Mycroft blushed a bit at the compliment feeling warm inside.

-Well… thank you…now you should go to the library and we will talk later.

Greg smiled happy with his mission.

-Cool! See you later then!

Mycroft looked thoughtful as Greg run in the library’s direction. Maybe he could have a friend? He decided he would think about it later but now he had to get to the Daycare. Running he reached the door where they had left his brother in the morning and knocked insistently. Mrs. Hudson opened the door and smiled at him.

-Yes dear?

Mycroft stood like he was the Prime Minister.

-My name is Mycroft Holmes and my brother Sherlock is under your care. I want to check upon him and see that he is ok.

The tone of Mycroft’s voice implied that if Sherlock was not ok he would be sure that Mrs. Hudson was deported to the most awful place on Earth. But Mrs. Hudson did not seem very impressed and just let him come in.

-You are such a good boy!- said Mrs. Hudson ruffling his hair- Sherlock is fine. At first was a bit unsettled but John has been a great help and now they are playing happily. They get along really well.

Mrs. Hudson guided him to a very big playpen with a lot of different toys and soft baby books. Sherlock and a blonde boy, that Mycroft supposed was the famous John, were playing with the construction blocks. Sherlock was directing all the operation asking John for blocks and placing them in the order he wanted. Sometimes the blonde boy would give him a block he did not like and Sherlock just throw it away. Surprisingly John did not seem upset for this and continue bringing blocks to Sherlock enthusiastically. Mycroft deduced the situation and could not have been happier. This was complete serendipity! How high was the probability that his brother would find a perfect complement for his personality in his first day at the Daycare? John looked at Sherlock adoringly and with admiration at the complex construction he was making and clapped every time a new row was added and the construction did not fall.

Observing the two boy’s work Mycroft was very proud of his baby brother as he was trying to replicate with the colorful blocks the periodic table.

Mycroft called his brother’s name softly and Sherlock turned quickly at the sound of his voice. He squealed happily and began to crawl towards him quickly. Mycroft knew that his brother could walk but still his preferred method of locomotion was crawling. When Sherlock reached him Mycroft picked him up.

-My!-said Sherlock very excited to see his elder brother and trying to explain everything that had happened to him, although, the most important thing seemed to be the blonde boy that Sherlock was continuously pointing at-Ja! Ja!

-It is John, Sherlock-corrected gently Mycroft kissing the dark curls of his brother- We are going to have to work harder in your communication skills.

Sherlock just smiled and snuggled into his big brother hug feeling perfectly safe and content. Mycroft let himself relax a bit. His brother was doing well and he had found a friend that adored him. He hoped he could maintain that happiness in his little brother’s life. Well, of course he will do, after all, he was the best big brother in the world.


End file.
